The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for automating customer service systems.
Some modern businesses offer an array of customer service options that enable a customer to seek help for questions regarding, for example, interactions between the customer and products offered by the business. Because modern businesses are often diverse, connection between the customer and an appropriate customer service option (e.g., a particular customer service representative and/or department) may be cumbersome, inefficient, and time consuming. Accordingly, it is now recognized that improved routing of the customer to the appropriate customer service option (e.g., representative) is desired.